In a conventional incinerator, incineration substances have been ignited with a burner in the incinerator and have been burnt with a great deal of air fed to the incinerator. Also, in the conventional incinerator, the amount of incineration substances fed is equal to the amount of air fed for combustion to the incinerator.
However, even though the incineration substances are ignited and burnt in the incinerator, the air does not fully flow throughout the incinerator. Moreover, whenever the incineration substances are fed, the burning temperature in the incinerator lowers, and therefore, the incineration substances are liable to be incompletely combusted. For that reason, there was a disadvantage in that a great deal of carbon monoxide, dioxin and other toxic substances are generated and discharged to the atmosphere.
Also, because of the method of forcibly feeding the air into the incinerator and burning the incineration substances in the incinerator, there was a disadvantage that pressure build-up in the incinerator can cause a violent combustion and turbulence in part the of the incinerator, scattering soot and smoke to the atmosphere.
Thus, it is a purpose of the present invention to provide an incinerator to remove the toxic substances in the flue gas without discharging toxic substances to the atmosphere.